Wear it, or I'll Take Your Soul!
by Mitzia
Summary: Renge gets an idea for what the host club should cosplay next. She decides they should cosplay the characters from the anime, Soul Eater. See how the host club will take on the roles of meisters and weapons.


"What do you want us to do?"

"Cosplay Soul Eater, of course! It's one of the best animes ever! With the strong weapons and brave meisters, the girls will definitely love it!"

Renge was fan girling over another new anime she saw, hoping she could get the pretty boys of Ouran to dress-up as her favorite characters. All they ever did was cosplay, but they never exactly cosplayed anime.

"She does have a good point. Our sales would rise about sixty percent if we do this," Kyoya said, writing something in his notebook.

"Of course you only care about the sales," Haruhi mumbled. Hikaru and Kaoru were researching Soul Eater online and found pictures of the main characters.

"Look boss, these character designs look kind of cool," the twins said in unison. Tamaki looked over their shoulders and looked at the design for Maka Albarn, one of the main female protagonists. He turned to see Haruhi and pointed at the screen.

"Haruhi, daddy wants you to wear that! Pretty please, dearest daughter?" he begged. Haruhi sighed and looked at the picture. The coat, plaid skirt, vest, and tie seemed to fit her style.

"You should be him, boss," Hikaru said, pointing to Soul Eater. They knew the outfit didn't fit him in the least, but then he would be able to host with Haruhi.

"Yes! Daddy will be Soul! I shall fight for my daughter!" Tamaki preached. Renge cleared her throat.

"Hehe, no. You'll be Spirit Albarn, no questions about it. You fit him better than anybody else in the entire Soul Eater Universe," Renge said.

"Who's Spirit?" Haruhi asked.

"You're dad."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Not one bit!" Renge giggled and looked at the pictures on the laptop. "Since you all know nothing of Soul Eater, I'll assign the parts. Haruhi and Tamaki already know who they are. Kyoya, you will be Death the Kid, the symmetry obsessed perfectionist!" Renge announced.

"I like it," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Great! If it isn't obvious enough, the twins will be the twins, Liz and Patty, your weapons," she said. Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a high-five and then received a death glare from their meister. "Last but not least, Hunny-sempai should be Black Star and Mori-sempai should be Tsubaki. Even though they don't really fit, they do know martial arts which is good enough," Renge said.

"How are we going to get the costumes?" Haruhi asked. Renge giggled and ran in the back room, coming out with a clothes rack with six different outfits.

"Here you go!" Renge cheered as she gave each host a different outfit. They all changed rather quickly and looked at each other. Tamaki stared at Haruhi with puppy dog eyes and Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at how ridiculous they looked. Honey danced around in his outfit and Kyoya and Mori acted like nothing changed.

"Isn't that from Soul Eater?"

The hosts turned around to see the customers lining up in front of the door. "It sure is! Come on in!" Renge called. The girls went to different tables and the hosts went to greet them. Haruhi and Tamaki walked over to a table with eight girls at it.

"Welcome, can I get you anything?" Haruhi asked.

"Coffee please!" they all said. Tamaki stayed and entertained the guests while Haruhi came back with the tray of coffee. Tamaki took a cup and drank it.

"Wow, Maka, my sweet, sweet baby girl. This coffee is as good as your mothers, perhaps even better!" Tamaki cheered, trying to get into character.

"You don't know what her coffee tasted like to begin with," Haruhi said coldly. She was being serious, but the girls thought she too was in character. Tamaki looked at his feet and continued to silently drink his coffee while the other girls gave him random compliments to cheer him up. Sure enough, after a few compliments, he regained all of his confidence.

"Nice Haruhi! Keep it up!" Renge yelled from the other side of the room, watching the skeptical take place. Haruhi looked over and nodded uninterestedly.

Renge smiled and turned her attention over to Honey and Mori. Honey was eating piece after piece of cake while Mori prepared more. Renge was completely unimpressed since they were nowhere near their characters.

"Do you guys want some cake? We have a lot left!" Honey offered the girls in front of him. They squealed and each took a small plate.

"Honey! Be more conceited don't give them cake like that!" Renge scolded. Honey looked at the angered girl with eyes almost in tears.

"But sharing is caring!" he whined. The girls held each other's hands and squealed again.

"Well, at least make them pay a price for it!" she yelled. Honey looked at the cake and saw napkins next to the plates. He couldn't think of a price, but instead a bonus.

"Hey girls, how about I give you the cake _and_ my autograph?" he suggested, striking a cool guy pose. The girls shrieked like their idol just confessed their undying love to them.

"Okay," they all said in shaky voices. Mori took a small stack of papers and a pen and gave it to the smaller boy with a gentle smile on his face. Honey quickly signed them and handed them to the girls.

"Mori…I guess you're fine the way you are right now…" Renge said, not really sure how to get him to be Tsubaki.

Lastly, she turned her attention to Kyoya and the twins. Kyoya was standing next to the table, writing in his notebook rather slowly, while the twins had a conversation with their customers. Kyoya suddenly dropped his notebook and pen.

"Oh no, I made a mistake while taking my notes. I must be a failure to society," he said stiffly, almost like a robot. The twins laughed at his horrible performance while the girls gave him the same sort of compliments Tamaki received earlier.

"Kyoya! Is this your first time acting?!" Renge yelled furiously.

"No, but I can't play such a pitiful character," Kyoya defended.

"Why not?" she yelled.

"When have I ever made mistakes as tiny as this and then cried about it? That's Tamaki's job, not mine," Kyoya said. The twins burst into laughter and Tamaki, who apparently heard this statement, went into emo mode and had to get more compliments from his customers.

"Ugh! Death the Kid is symmetry obsessed perfectionist! The only thing separating you from him is symmetry!" Renge informed. She was so furious with the club right now that you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"That's foolish. Everyone knows not everything is perfect," Kyoya said. The girls gasped and the group looked at them.

"That's so true, Kyoya. You're so smart!"

"I hadn't thought of it that way!"

The host club was silent for a moment before Renge admitted defeat. The twins sighed and she then glared at them. "Hikaru! Be more bubbly! Kaoru! Be more realistic!" Renge scolded. They nodded and saluted to her. Hikaru began giggling like a school girl and Kaoru stared at him confused. The girls laughed and Renge sighed. She quickly looked at the rest of the host club to see how they were doing and nothing had really changed.

"Job well done, Renge. Job well done," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The host club cosplays Soul Eater! I love Soul Eater so much and making them cosplay was a good idea in my opinion. I was going to have Tamaki as Soul, but he seemed to be a way better fit as Spirit. Their VA was my main reason for this. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and hopefully I'll have the host club cosplay some other anime soon!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
